Seikio
by Phonon
Summary: Las aventuras de un nuevo ninja y sus compañeros. Nuevos personajes y otros de los que mucho se ha hablado pero que poco conocemos de ellos. Acción, aventura, amor y drama en este fic.
1. El examen de la academia

SEIKIO - THE BEGINNING 

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Naruto. No sé que poner aquí, así que sin más preámbulos, les dejo con el fic.

**

* * *

Capítulo 1. El examen de la academia. **

Hoy es un día como otro cualquiera en Konoha, salvo por una cosa: Hoy es el día del examen para gennin en la academia. Muchos de estos muchachos tienen depositadas sus esperanzas en este examen. Pero entre ellos uno destaca por el revuelo que arma, un niño de doce años con el pelo castaño y largo, ojos azules, y el símbolo del Clan Hisamu a la espalda, el muchacho se llama Seikio, hijo de uno de los líderes del Clan Hisamu. El joven salta y bromea junto a su amigo Doshi, el cual ríe con las travesuras de su compañero. Doshi es una cabeza más alto que Seikio, con el pelo Negro y corto, con el flequillo de punta. Sus ojos son negros y también lleva el símbolo del clan Hisamu, pero en el brazo izquierdo.

Entre bromas y chistes, Seikio miró a la puerta, y al abrirse vio pasar a la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca. Sus ojos y su pelo eran de un color negro resplandeciente, su boca era pequeña pero cuando sonreía se hacía preciosa. Su mirada triste fue la que enamoró a Seikio. La conocía desde que había ingresado en la academia, pero Seikio nunca se había atrevido ha hablar directamente con ella. Su nombre era Uchiha Tsunami. Doshi vio como su amigo se paraba a mirar a la chica, y él la miró también, justo en ese momento, Tsunami miró a Doshi, y al darse cuenta de que él también la miraba apartó rápidamente la vista sonrojada. Doshi volvió a mirar a su amigo, que seguía contemplando a la muchacha, y sonrió.

Pronto llegó Hida-sensei, el examinador, y se hizo el silencio en la sala.

-Escuchadme todos. Este año el examen consistirá en hacer el Bunshin no jutsu y el Hengen no jutsu simultáneamente.

Unos pocos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, pero en su mayoría estaban contentos por la técnica del examen.

-Akimichi Choumaru, eres el primero. Después entrará Inabe Hana.

-Qué bien Seikio, creo que no tendremos problemas para pasar el examen.

Seikio afirmó con la cabeza, se señaló al cuello, y dijo:

-Si. Pronto aquí habrá un protector de Konoha.

La chica de pelo rosa, Inabe Hana, salió al poco tiempo, y después entró Hatake Sukimaru. Muchos de los allí presentes comenzaron a murmurar. Hatake Sukimaru era un genio que destacaba en casi todos los ámbitos, y además era el hermano pequeño de Hatake Sakumo, un Jounin que con sus actos se estaba convirtiendo en toda una leyenda en Konoha. Poco a poco los estudiantes iban saliendo, y hasta el momento todos habían conseguido su protector. Llegó el momento de que entrara Doshi. Cuando lo nombraron se levantó de su asiento con decisión, parecía muy confiado de sí mismo. Al igual que cuando fue el turno de Sukimaru, los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar, todos sabían que Doshi pasaría el examen sin dificultad, Seikio también lo sabía.

Pasaron unos minutos. Seikio esperaba impacientemente, estaba deseando ver a su amigo con el protector. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Doshi apareció. Para sorpresa de Seikio no llevaba el protector puesto, por un momento pensó que no lo había conseguido, pero, enseguida vio como su amigo levantaba los brazos y se colocaba el protector en la frente, miró a Seikio, y sonrió levantando el dedo pulgar haciendo la pose de la victoria. Seikio se acercó a Doshi y lo felicitó. "Te queda genial" decía el joven aspirante a ninja. Una voz se escuchó desde atrás:

-Vamos, apresúrate! Ahora te toca a ti Seikio! No nos retrases más, esto ya es demasiado problemático.-se quejaba Nara Shikato.

-No tengas tanta prisa Shikato, deja que felicite a su amigo- le reprendía Yamanaka Inoshi.

Shikato hizo volver a la realidad a Seikio. Ahora era su turno. Esta vez no se escucharon cuchicheos como con Sukimaru y Doshi. A diferencia de ellos, Seikio no era un genio, sin embargo siempre estaba tan solo a un paso de Doshi. Entró a la sala donde le esperaba Hida-sensei. Sobre la mesa había una gran cantidad de protectores. Seikio los observó un instante. ¡Uno de ellos sería suyo costase lo que costase!.

-Bien Seikio, puedes empezar cuando quieras. Sé que lo harás muy bien –Dijo Hida-sensei-. Debes combinar el Hengen no jutsu con el Bunshin no jutsu, y hacer al menos tres copias.

-Entendido! –dijo Seikio decidido, y haciendo el sello de la Cabra gritó: Hengen!

Instantáneamente apareció transformado en el Tercero, pareciendo el auténtico Sandaime. Estando aún transformado en el Hokage hizo los sellos respectivos para el Bunshin no jutsu y 5 copias aparecieron.

-Vaya! Eso estuvo genial Seikio, me has impresionado. Toma, te has ganado esto.

Y Hida-sensei le entregó uno de los protectores a Seikio.

Seikio salió de la habitación con el protector de Konoha colocado en el cuello. Doshi sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su amigo, y pronto Seikio estaba siendo felicitado por él. Los dos reían de la alegría, pero pronto sus risas pararon. Era el turno de Kaseiyo Arashi. Andaba con paso tranquilo, esta vez todo el mundo estaba callado. Si Sukimaru y Doshi eran genios, para Arashi no había termino con el que definirlo. Pero por mucho genio que fuese, Arashi era humano... y lo demostró en esta ocasión cuando, estando cerca de la puerta, pisó una hoja de papel, resbalándose y plantando su cara en el suelo. Todos comenzaron a reír. Arashi se levantó rápidamente.

-Malditos! Me las vais a pagar! – gritaba Arashi mientras apuntaba con el dedo-Sé que pusisteis esa hoja de papel para que me resbalase!

Poco a poco los presentes pararon de reír y se hizo el silencio. Esta vez fue Arashi el que empezó a reír. Unos momentos después el joven aspirante a Gennin de pelo rubio y ojos azules entró por la puerta para examinarse.

Kaseiyo Arashi apareció por la puerta al poco tiempo y, como nadie había dudado, llevaba el protector de Konoha en su frente. Y poco a poco los presentes en la sala se fueron examinando. Otro de los genios se examinó casi llegando al final. A decir verdad, aquel año estaba lleno de genios, el nivel de la clase era muy alto. En realidad, no era un genio, sino una genio: Uchiha Tsunami. Cuando Tsunami pasó por al lado de Seikio éste le deseó suerte, pero ella no lo oyó, porque en realidad Seikio no había pronunciado la palabra, tan solo la pensó y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Notas del Autor: Como algunos habrán notado, este fanfic se desarrolla años antes del ataque de Kyubi. Aparecen varios personajes que en Naruto ya son adultos, como por ejemplo Akimichi Choumaru, Nara Shikato y Yamanaka Inoshi. También aparece una chica de pelo rosa: Inabe Hana Hana Flor, que es la madre de Sakura. Hatake Sukimaru Suki Una herramienta de cultivo es el hermano menor de HatakaSakumo, y por lo tanto, el tio de Kakashi. Kaseiyo Arashi es el futuro Cuarto Hokage. He elegido este nombre porque Arashi es el nombre que muchos manejan para Yondaime, y Kaseiyo es el apellido que aparece en el pergamino del contrato con los sapos entre Jiraiya y Naruto. No me queda más que decir, en cada capítulo pondré notas de este tipo si son necesarias para que no os perdais ningún detalle. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejen reviews - 


	2. El examen de Gennin

**Capítulo 2. El examen de Gennin.**

Al día siguiente todos los que habían conseguido graduarse se encontraban en la academia, se iban a anunciar los grupos. Había gran alboroto, todos estaban deseosos de conocer quiénes serían los integrantes de su equipo y los miembros de los otros. Seikio deseaba estar en el grupo de Doshi, pero había más posibilidades de no estar en el mismo grupo. Deseaba tambiénque le tocara conTsunami. Aunque también le gustaría, aunque en menor medida, estar con su buen amigo Arashi. Una voz interrumpió las conversaciones que allí tenían lugar:

-Ehem... bueno, ahora procederé a dar las formaciones de cada grupo. Veamos... el grupo 1 estará formado por: Nara Shikato, Yamanaka Inoshi y Amikichi Choumaru. Vuestro sensei será Okabe Dan. Podéis salir, afuera os estará esperando vuestro sensei.

Grupo 2:Inabe Hana, Hatake Sukimaru y Kaseiyo Arashi, vuestro sensei será Jiraiya.

-Vaya, seguramente ese será el grupo más fuerte.-opinó Seikio

-Es posible –siguió Doshi, pero aún queda gente muy buena por ser nombrada.

-Grupo 4: Hisamu Doshi, Hisamu Seikio y Uchiha Tsunami, vuestra sensei será Nara Hitomi.

Seikio no podía creer lo que había oído. Sus deseos se habían echo realidad. Salieron los tres rápidamente de la clase. Seikio sentía una mezcla de felicidad y aturdimiento.

Fuera les estaba esperando Nara Hitomi, la que a partir de ahora sería su sensei.

-Así que vosotros sois los inútiles de mis alumnos.

Los tres Gennins se quedaron asombrados ante el recibimiento de su sensei.

-Inútiles? Ni siquiera nos conoces ni nos has visto en acción –protestó Seikio.

-Vaya, vaya... con que tú eres el típico que siempre se está quejando que hay en todos los grupos...

Seikio empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y estaba a punto de actuar precipitadamente cuando Doshi intervino.

-Seikio no intentaba decir eso... tan solo...

-Vaya grupo que me ha tocado... –dijo haciendo un gesto de disconformidad- Bien, seguidme los tres.

Hitomi les condujo hasta un lugar en el área de entrenamiento, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Los tres gennins estaban confusos. ¿Acaso iban a comenzar ya el entrenamiento?.

-Bien, me andaré sin rodeos. –dijo por fin Hitomi- Podía elegir entre hacer este examen hoy o mañana, pero cuanto antes lo hagamos antes podréis volver a la academia a seguir siendo aspirantes a gennins.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. No creían lo que oían. Tendrían que hacer otro examen en ese mismo momento, y parecía que si lo suspendían tendrían que volver a la academia. ¿Tan poco iba a durar su tiempo como gennins?

-Un momento Sensei- dijo Tsunami¿Nos está diciendo que tendremos que hacer otro examen para ser gennins?

-Bien, veo que eres la única del grupo con un poco de cerebro. Si lo suspendéis tendréis que regresar a la academia.

Todos se miraron. Estaban algo nerviosos, sobre todo Seikio, sin embargo, no importaba de qué tratase, estaba decidido a aprobarlo.

-Ahora prestad atención, no quiero tener que volver a repetirlo –Hitomi señaló al bosque-. Ahora yo me adentraré en el bosque, dentro de él se encuentra un objeto que deberéis conseguir. No os diré que debéis hacer con él, junto al objeto encontrareis una pista para saber su utilidad. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí, yo estaré protegiendo el objeto para que no sea tan fácil. ¿Alguna pregunta? Vale, pues... ¡comencemos!.

Hitomi corrió adentrándose en el bosque. Tsunami la siguió. Seikio y Doshi se miraron, y enseguida corrieron tras ellas. Hitomi era demasiado veloz, sin embargo los tres gennins conseguían por lo menos no perderla de vista, hasta que, durante unos segundos, la perdieron de vista, aunque enseguida la consiguieron ver de nuevo. Seikio miró hacia atrás un instante, parecía haber oído algo.

-Qué ocurre- le preguntó Doshi

-Nada, me pareció haber oído algo...

Doshi pensó en algo. Seikio tenía una cualidad: Sus sentidos eran muy agudos. Era capaz de oír ruidos que él no oía, y ahora había oído algo, justo cuando pasaron por el lugar donde habían perdido de vista a Hitomi.

- Maldición! –Gritó Doshi- Parad los dos... nos está engañando, creíamos que si la seguíamos nos conduciría al objeto, pero no es así...

-No puede ser, tiene que proteger el objeto- dijo Seikio.

-Si, pero ya puede estar haciéndolo... es el Kage Bunshin no jutsu. –dijo Tsunami.

-Exacto.

-Pero entonces... ¿Dónde está el objeto? –preguntó Seikio.

Hubo una pausa durante unos segundos, hasta que Tsunami habló.

- Claro! Eso es! El objeto seguro que se encuentra en la parte más poblada del bosque, ella es una Nara.

- Es cierto! –intervino Doshi- El clan Nara usa las sombras para combatir. Ha escondido el objeto en la parte del bosque donde más sombras hay para así tener más facilidad de usar las sombras. Vamos, seguramente ya habrá llegado a su destino. Seikio y yo conocemos este bosque perfectamente.

Saltaban de árbol en árbol velozmente, aún tardarían en unos minutos en llegar. Doshi pensaba una estrategia con la que atacar, sin embargo le resultaba tremendamente difícil sin tener apenas información de en qué condiciones se encontrarían. Seguramente Hitomi los estaría esperando escondida en algún lugar para atacarlos por sorpresa.

-Disminuid la velocidad -advirtió Doshi, nos estamos acercando a la zona, seguramente esté esperándonos en algún lugar escondida.

Avanzaban cautelosamente, atentos a cualquier indicio de que Hitomi los fuese a atacar.

-Esperad –dijo Seikio, sus dos compañeros se pararon y lo miraron-. No está escondida, puedo verla. Está en el suelo, de pié, parece que quiere que la ataquemos. Está a 60 metros más o menos

-Puedes ver el objeto?

-Sí, aunque no muy bien. Es una especie de caja cilíndrica.

-Cómo lo hace- preguntó Tsunami sorprendida- Estamos a 60 metros y esta zona está muy poblada de árboles, es imposible que pueda verla.

Doshi sonrió y le dijo:

-Siempre ha sido así, sus sentidos son muy agudos, es una cualidad que le viene de nacimiento.

Hitomi esperaba a sus alumnos. Estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento. Estaba dispuesta a esperar tan solo una hora, ni siquiera sabía si iban a ser capaces de encontrarla. Había puesto señales por donde había pasado, si no se habían dado cuenta de ellas no conseguirían encontrarla.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido tras ella, seguido de ese escuchó otro delante, y Uchiha Tsunami apareció.


End file.
